Age of Empires:Map Game
Welcome Hi my name is User:Sailesh s nair and After my 2 Co-Created games Future's Course and Future's Course 3 I've Decided to make my own map game.Enjoy! Rules *No Racial Slurs or Bad Language,You will be Banned. *Please be Civil. *Players can control only 1 nation at a time *If you do not post for more than 10 turns your country will be taken away from you. *'PLEASE be plausible.if you write an Implausible edit it will be deleted.' *The Game Creator's Word Overrides all others. *The Head Mod's Word Overrides all others except the Game Creator. *If you fell you're being Mistreated report it at The Game Creators or Head Mod's Message Wall. *Every turn is 1 year. *if you like to quit,please comment *Please be active and Check back every day *This is'nt a rule but I encourage you to put a Flag before your turn *Have Fun! Mods *Game Creator:Sailesh s nair *Head Mod: *Mod 1: Darksith66 *Mod 2: *Mod 3: Countries * Scandinavian Empire * Russian Empire (Like the Soviet Union but ruled by the tsar) * Great Britain * Prussian Empire (Include Germany, Austria and Hungary)- * Brazilian Empire (Includes Brazil, Bolivia and Peru) * Gran Colombian Empire * French Empire (The Bourbon Family has been restored) (Includes France, Belgium, Luxembourg, Netherlands and Monaco) - * Italian Empire- (Includes San Marino, Italy, Croatia, Slovenia, Vatican, Tunisia and Libya) * The Baltic Empire * South Asian Empire (Includes India, Sri lanka, Pakistan, Bhutan, Nepal, Bangladesh and Afghanistan). * American Empire (Includes U.S.A and Canada) - Darksith66 * Central American Empire (Includes Mexico, The Caribbean, Panama, etc) * Korean Empire * Japanese Empire * Vietnamese Empire (Includes Vietnam, Laos and Cambodia) * Chinese Empire (Includes China, Taiwan, Mongolia and Tibet) - * Islamic Empire (Countries in the Middle East Except Turkey) - * Ottoman Empire (Turkey, Greece, Cyprus). * Australian Empire (Australia, New Zealand, Philippines, Fiji, Papua New Guinea, Borneo, Indonesia) * Argentinean Empire (Argentina and Chile) * Spanish Empire (Spain, Portugal and Andorra) * African Empire (Includes Central and South Africa) * Malaccan-Siamese Empire (Malaysia, Singapore, Thailand and Myanmar) Fallen States Players * South Asian Empire: * Italian Empire: * Chinese Empire: * Prussian Empire:(Include Germany,Austria and Hungary)- * Russian Empire:: *'French Empire:' * American Empire: Darksith66 * Islamic Empire: Gameplay The World is in a Different Situation. World War 3 and World War 4 had ended with many countries being destroyed and Superior Countries Annexing Other small Countries.and then Coups happen all around the World Installing Monarchies Everywhere. they have mobilised armies, Invented new Technologies, Discovered new elements, and has Colonised other planets.Venus Belongs to Italian Empire, Mars Belongs to Indo-Pakistan Empire, Jupiter to the Russian Empire, Saturn to the Prussian Empire, Uranus to Chinese Empire and Neptune to French Empire.The Moon is Split between these Countries. More Advances have been made in technology after at least 50 years after World War 4 ended in 2250,the world is Full of Monarchies who create alliances with other Monarchies and also Threatening Monarchies.The World Has Entered a new age,The Age of Empires. '2300' * South Asian Empire:We Increase our Literacy Rate to 85%.We start to Terraform the moon to Colonise it.We will build a Space colony called New India.We Increase our Defense Budget.We also Introduce High Speed Maglev Trains across our Empire.We start to develop New Fighter planes with Mach 15.We Would have an alliance with Russian Empire,Prussian Empire and French Empire.response needed. '''We have created a new type of Weapon called Antimatter Bomb. It was Invented by Leonardo Vetra,who was Born in Italy but has a South-Asian Citizenship.this Bomb is 40 times More powerful as that of Tsar Bomb.it Vapourises Everything thus leaving Behind no Evidence.We also prpose an alliance with Italian EmpireEmpire Response needed.In our Space colony i.e mars.We have Created SuperStructures and also Defense Systems ther.The Total Population there is 10 million people and 4 million Army * '''Italia: We accept the alliance. * Prussia: We accept the alliance. * Chinese Empire: We begin construction of Cold Fusion Power-Plants on the plains of Mongolia to increase development of the area, and thus increase our over-all technological process. We begin to create an Aneutronic Fusion engine spacecraft to reach Saturn in about two years as to take advantage of the resources on Titan. We begin to focus more on education and technology than diplomacy and military as to become the most innovative nation on Earth. Meanwhile, we develop plans for a special "Maglev" car... * American Empire: 'We begin to terraform Mars to allow humanity to expand there. Our system embraces eugenics with open arms. As a result, we have a higher percentage of geniuses and strong men than other countries. Robots have taken over the medical field and every job which does not require independent decision making. Car accidents are a thing of the past as cars now drive themselves. Our social security doesn't cover old people as we believe that they are a burden on our society and healthcare doesn't cover old people or handicapped. This has allowed military spending to be increased to 25% 'secret 'we plan on invading mexico 'secret. 'We spend zero money in foreign aid as we believe that poor nations deserve to be poor because they are weak. The NSA surveillance every electrical device for signs of treason. In the event of getting caught, the traitor is publicly executed right next to the washington monument. Murderers are all executed. Weed is perfectly legal as there is no reason to outlaw it. *'Mod Event:'''The UESP starts to venture outside the Solar System where they find a new Spaceship around them.then without any warning,they start firing at the fleets.2 fleets i.e ISS Rome and ISS India were destroyed.these Aliens call themselves Galactico. The Other Fleets return to Pluto,Their Base.They Are Building 2 more Spaceships of the same name.they also Put the Antimatter Cannon given to them by South Asian Empire.They ask Help from the Countries in the World as well as their Space colonies.Response needed' * * '''South Asian Empire:American Empire.'We are sorry to say that Mars is our Colony.But we are ready to Give Half of it to you in Exchange for an alliance and Trade with each other'Empire response needed.' **'American response: '''we agree to an alliance * '''Italian Empire:' We start to use our technology to cool Venus' Temperature, and we start to terraform it, which should only take 5 years as other nations in the past 300 years + extraterrestrials have tried to terraform Venus but eventually gave up. We abandon cars, and start to develop small levitating bike-like machines. We agree to help the UESP. * Chinese Empire: (Inspired by the American Empire's robotics filed. We begin plans on accelerating our robotics, setting up the Imperial Chinese Agency of Innovation (ICAI) to pioneer our technology, and exceed beyond America.) END OF SECRET The year is uneventful, barring the death of our emperor, who is only remembered for his gluttony. Military spending has been slightly cut down. * Prussia: We begin constructing floating cities in Saturn's atmosphere, and begin terraforming Titan. We tighten security in our Saturnian territory in response to the alien attacks. We begin developing Ramjet Fusion technology that will be capable of exiting the Solar System in 3 years. We announce that all Saturnian moons are under Prussian rule and any unregistered spacecraft in the region will be under arrest. We develop the world's first quantum computer after years of research and development, and call it the Prussian Algorithmic Superpositioned Turing Application, or PASTA. We intend to implemented into new computers and phones like the OSes of previous centuries. We begin construction on the world's largest particle accelerator, due for completion in 3-4 years. We add three more battleships to our space fleets, the SS Berlin, SS Heisenberg and the SS Einstein. * Russian Empire: We begin exploring Proxima Centauri, we find a habitable planet with a semi-habitable moon, and we claim the Proxima Centauri system as ours. * 'American Empire: '''Our shipyards have begun construction on more space cruisers. We have begun to terraform Europa ans will likely colonize the other 2 moons of jupiter (IO is too chaotic) followed by Titan. * '''South Asian Empire:'We thank the Americans for accepting our alliance proposal and are also happy that we the whole of Mars.We start Mobilising our troops in Mars in response to the alien attacks.we also Supply some of our spaceships to the UESP to fight the Alien Hordes.In Earth,We have finished the Building of SuperMegacities will house 20 million people. *'Mod Event:'Minor Skirmishes happen Between the American Empire and the Prussian Empire as the American Empire tried to colonise The moons of Saturn which have been Controlled by the Prussians.The American Spaceships was Arrested by the Prussians.also one of the Automatic Anti-Spaceship had fired a nuke on one of the American Spaceship,Instanly killing all on Board.On earth.The Prussian Empire and the American Empire is Threatening War on each other. * *'French Empire:'Military is upgraded.We say we will support Prussia against America in case of war.'''The Bonapartes try a coup but fail and flee to Italy.We request Italy return the Bonapartes to face trial. Category:Map Games Category:Maps Category:Empires Category:Monarchy Category:Russia Category:Scandinavia Category:UK Category:Prussia Category:Brazil Category:Colombia Category:France Category:Italy Category:Baltic States Category:India Category:US Category:Mexico Category:Korea Category:Japan Category:Vietnam Category:China Category:Middle East Category:Turkey Category:Australia Category:Argentina Category:Spain Category:Africa Category:Malaysia Category:Thailand